


Never have I ever been in handcuffs

by Firebird_18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Imagine Beca Mitchell instead of Anna Kendrick on that Ellen interview with Snoop Dogg and Martha Stewart. Then add the Bella's reactions. Then add the fact that Beca and Chloe have been in an secret relationship for a few months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a smol gay binge watches Anna Kendrick on YouTube.
> 
> If you have seen this interview then this should be funny.
> 
> If not... YOU SHOULD WATCH IT ON THE CLIP ON YOUTUBE 'cause it's super funny.
> 
> In fact we should all go and watch it for our homework after reading this.

It had only been a week since Beca got back from L.A and she still hadn’t sat down with the rest of the Bella’s so they could watch her interview as an ‘Aca-family’ (Emily’s words, not Beca’s). Beca, shockingly, was reached out to by a Director of a movie after watching her performance at the Kennedy Centre; he tactfully didn’t mention the whole Fat Amy thing and for that Beca was eternally grateful. After shooting said film, Beca was shipped off to L.A to do a few interviews and promos for the movie. There had been a  short  long goodbye from the other Bella’s before the movie’s production began and when she returned to Barden for a two week break before being sent to L.A there was another send off from the Bella’s.

One of these interviews was with Ellen DeGeneres, which Beca will whole heartedly say was her favourite, without a doubt. Snoop Dogg and Martha Stewart joining her for some of it was beyond amazing and Beca totally mentioned the fact she had worked on Snoop’s latest Christmas album. It had been a fun few weeks but Beca was dying to get back to the Bella’s. Namely one bouncy redhead who had skyped her every day while she was away. Beca was at a point in her life where she had broken up with Jesse and had admitted to herself that she, Beca ‘Effin Mitchell, was head over heels in love with one Chloe Beale. Luckily Beca couldn’t stand the thought of being away from Chloe for so long without the redhead knowing how she felt. Also luckily turns out Chloe loved her too. So there was that to look forward to when she returned. But then she was leaving for L.A again so they hadn’t told the rest of the Bella’s yet.

So yeah, Beca returned and was smothered in Bella love… mostly Chloe love confined to the privacy of Chloe’s room, not that she was complaining but she was getting tired of sneaking around… there just hadn’t been a right time to tell the Bella’s yet. And then the workload kicked in. Apparently skipping a few months of school is not good in your senior year, who knew. Beca had been working her ass off for school and her internship at Residual Heat, since that secret was blown at the retreat Chloe had taken to helping Beca through all the stress that came with school, work and set making for worlds. Chloe had thankfully toned down the aggressive ‘Must beat DSM’ attitude.

“C’mon Becs! You deserve a break!” Chloe whined as Beca finished up her final essay of the night.

“I don’t know Chlo…” Beca said absentmindedly. Chloe huffed and Beca turned around to be faced with the bluest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen,

“Please Beca.” Chloe said, tilting her head slightly. Beca sighed and Chloe knew she’d won.

  
“Why did you guys even wait to watch the Ellen interview?” Beca asked as Chloe dragged her downstairs into the living room where the rest of the Bella’s - including Aubrey - were sitting.

“Because we wanted to watch one with you and everyone knows Ellen is the funniest.” Chloe shrugged and took up her usual spot on the sofa; snuggling up to Beca who in turn ended up squashed between the armrest of the sofa and Chloe. Not that Beca was complaining when Chloe was half on top of her most movie nights.

“Aw sweet. You finally got Shawshank down here.” Fat Amy said with a grin. Stacie nudged Chloe’s foot from her seat on the floor in front of Aubrey.

  
“What d’ya promise short stack if she watched it with us?” She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows while the rest of the Bella’s sniggered and Beca tried to ignore the blush across her face.

  
“Just press play Bree.” Beca muttered. The Bella’s all smirked at the lack of answer but were used to Beca ignoring their teasing by now. I mean they did it often enough for Chloe to not bat an eyelid and Beca to still blush like a firetruck.

Beca who hated watching movies, was still just as bad as watching herself on TV apparently and had began to scroll through her Instagram while the TV played. She was vaguely listening to the show but it wasn’t until the words ‘Never have I ever’ were coming out of Ellen’s mouth had she regretted watching this particular interview with the Bella’s more. Beca had totally forgotten about this part. How could she forget? Like HOW? Beca knows she squeaked and froze looking at the TV screen. Chloe looked over at her with an eyebrow raised but turned back to the TV. Beca was just about to come up with some sort of excuse but it was too late; the questions had begun. Beca just covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers. Chloe was about to ask but Stacie hushed her,

_ “Never have I ever sexted.”  _ Beca heard the reactions from the TV before a very loud,

“WHAT!” Came from Fat Amy, “Beca!” All the girls were laughing and turned to look at Beca who just shook her head.

“Guys why are you so surprised. I pretty sure I’ve already told you guys that during a game of truth or dare.” Beca replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Stacie shook her head,

“Yeah that’s a fair point.” She said before grabbing the remote and pressing play, “Wonder what else you’re gonna admit.” Beca just watched the screen as Martha Stewart completely owned it. Beca just groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead before the next question.

_ “Never have I ever been in handcuffs.”  _ Beca waited for a few seconds but it continued playing right up until she had stupidly said,  _ “That wasn’t the question.” _ And then the screen was paused and slowly the heads of all the Bella’s turned to her. Well Chloe’s head whipped around to look at her.

“So Becs… handcuffs?” Stacie asked innocently. Beca let out a breath,

  
“Well I have been arrested.” She said with a wince. The girls looked at her with disbelief. Chloe muttered just loud enough for Beca to hear.

“I cannot believe you admitted that on national TV.” Beca coughed and looked around before she made eye contact with Aubrey. Good god that woman had a cold, icy, shark stare and Beca cracked.

“Fine. It was one time!” She announced with throwing her hands up in the air. The rest of the room erupted into catcalls and laughter. Most noticeable was Chloe snorting loudly before saying,

“It was waaay more than one time Becs.” Chloe’s eyes widened and Beca slapped a hand over the redheads mouth. The room fell silent as once again all eyes were on the sofa.

“So anything you aca-lesbians wanna share with the room?” Fat Amy asked at the same time Emily groaned,

  
“Didn’t need to know that.” Chloe looked to Aubrey who had an eyebrow raised,

“Did I not mention I’m dating Beca?” She asked in a high pitch. Everyone shook their heads, “Oh right, so we’re dating.” She continued with a grin as she wrapped an arm around Beca’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. Beca smirked and looked around at the other Bella’s before placing a hand on Chloe’s jaw, turning her face towards hers and placing a long slow kiss to her lips that had everyone catcalling again along with Emily’s cooing before saying,

  
“Alright we get it. You're in love. Cool it over there.” They broke apart with a laugh and Stacie just levelled Beca with a look,

“So Becs… handcuffs?” She asked again. This time Beca smirked and nodded slowly.

“Handcuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Before you leave don't forget some of that kudos and comment because this writer loves to hear your opinions :)
> 
> Also come find me on tumblr if ya wanna chat or whatever... @viper476


End file.
